


A Mirage of Paradise

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Steve Rogers Sacrificed, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 哨兵铁x向导奇异。脑洞来自@coffeebat （weibo） ，已获得授权。警告：队长在打灭霸时牺牲了；继续更新说明（20190621）：因为是在复联四上映前开的这篇，所以和复四剧情完全无关。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“我从来没有见过这样阴郁而又这样光明的日子。”

 

《麦克白》

 

 

 

*

在过去的、未曾存在过的一年中，托尼·史塔克唯一思考的是如何战胜灭霸，而现在他做到了。他站在酒店的穿衣镜前整理着装，将深蓝色领带缓慢系好。丝绸刀锋般自他手指上滑过，棉质衬衫压在躁动的感官上。托尼闭上眼睛，深深呼吸，作为哨兵，他甚至能听到窗外传来的记者联合国即将宣布是否废除《索科维亚协议》。他知道他们都在想什么；听到他人的低语轻而易举，而其中的含义托尼早已熟知于心。不同的语言：英文，法文，中文，德文，韩文，阿拉伯语，“索科维亚”在所有的语言中流动。托尼瞪着镜子里的自己，后退一步，黑色西装下包裹的只有疲惫。他听到支持者和反对者各占据了一条街道，喊着口号和标语。托尼将载有星期五的眼镜戴好。“复仇者去死”和“超级英雄是神”令他头痛欲裂。他最后确认了纳米装甲随时可以激活，此时不同的声音已经将他的大脑劈开碾碎。他再次深呼吸以尽力关闭这些声音，但他的手也随着疼痛而开始颤抖。

星期五出声提醒：“建议您及时补充向导素。”

——战胜灭霸只是开始。对之后的事情，托尼毫无准备。

 

当代生物进化学的主流认为，“哨兵”“向导”是数万年前，部分人类在面对自然界层出不穷的威胁时进化出了两种特殊能力。哨兵比其他人更强壮，五感更敏锐，通常他们会成为部落最好的战士，也很可能成为部落的领袖。但哨兵性格更易怒、好斗，当过度沉浸于感官时会出现神游症状，此时哨兵将不吃不喝导致机体死亡。而向导是更为珍稀的存在，他们拥有极强的共感力和精神能力，能抚慰哨兵，约束他们的感官，将他们从神游症状中拉回现实。许多文献和考古成果暗示了多数祭司会是向导，古代人类将他们看作“神使”。

但在欧洲黑暗时代，在教会的有意引导下，向导的地位骤然降低，被认为是“异教徒”“恶魔附身”，哨兵也被认为“脾气暴躁”“难以相处”。哨兵和向导大约会在十岁左右觉醒，当他们觉醒后，他们的家庭出于畏惧或厌恶，会将他们送到“塔”。“塔”据传始于古希腊时期，哨兵守护在瞭望塔或灯塔，瞭望海洋，凭借烽火向城内传递信息，身旁通常会有向导辅助。久而久之，“塔”就变成哨兵和向导的聚集之地，古罗马将其变为制度，无论是公民或奴隶，出现哨兵和向导必须送往塔内训练或学习，之后家境优良的向导会进入神庙，其他人则被派往军队。黑暗时代来临后，教会仅允许向导成为隐修士，而塔也被各地领主和国王把持。

今时今日，关于哨兵和向导的种种迷思已被打破，塔也成为单纯的学校。科技甚至声称解决了哨兵的神游症：人工合成向导素。在过去只有向导拥有向导素，可以帮助神游的哨兵，而现在为神游的哨兵注射定量的向导素，也能起到相似的效果，但严重者必须需要向导的帮助。

 

在理论上存在的那一年，托尼为了保持精力旺盛和大脑高速运转，以及不让自己在压力之下神游，使用了过量的向导素。很快向导素已经帮不到他濒临崩溃的神经和身体，只能勉强缓解。但托尼并不知道可以向谁求助。他知道医生会给他开出什么建议：寻找一个可信的向导，建立精神连结，最好结合，让对方帮忙进行长期的感官梳理和向导素支持。至于人选？神盾局留下了一长串哨兵和向导的信息，政府和军队也有正在服役的向导，民间也有向导担任社工和医生。托尼否定了这些可能，他无法相信他们。至于他的队友，灭霸打完响指之后存留的人中，很不幸，也没有向导。托尼掩饰得很好；没有人注意到。这只是一个无关紧要的插曲，也没有时间允许他停下脚步。

托尼将袖子放下来，抚平西装上的褶皱，针孔留在他的左手臂上隐隐发痛，但他的感官终于暂时开始平稳地运转。他离开房间，将喧杂的声音关在身后，前往联合国总部。他狂跳的心脏慢慢找回了正常的节律，这令托尼的脚步也变得轻快。

等协议废除后，作为奖励，他也许可以给自己一个假期。

 

*

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在《纽约时报》的网站上看到了新闻，联合国正式宣布废除《索科维亚协议》，配图是托尼·史塔克与联合国秘书长的握手照，他蓦然想起十年前每天占据各类报纸版首的史塔克照片，而如今史塔克的张狂已经全部内敛，成为了可信和（相对）稳重的超级英雄。时间总会被人推向不可预知的方向。他桌子上摊开着请柬，斯蒂芬与王都被受邀参加庆祝废除协议的晚宴，因为他们与复仇者们曾为地球并肩作战。显然史塔克不确定哪一种联系方式对法师而言最为稳妥，因此他选择了最传统的方式，请人将请柬塞入了圣所的信箱，斯蒂芬猜测多半可能是史塔克那位忠心耿耿的保镖与司机哈皮。而史塔克本人应该正在为今晚的庆祝晚宴忙碌。

斯蒂芬戴上悬戒，将请柬从传送门中递给王，“看来今晚我们需要穿上自己最好的衣服。”

王接过请柬，扫了一眼，“法师服就可以了。”他说，“你可以让斗篷为自己做个蒸汽挂烫。”

“谢谢你的笑话，非常好笑。”斯蒂芬的向导感知延展开来，确信王被他逗乐了，即使从外表上根本看不出王有任何表情变化——不过斯蒂芬已经对此习以为常。

在卡玛泰姬觉醒时，斯蒂芬还并不能适应这种天赋。很快他就从书中得知，的确有一部分法师会被魔法激活哨兵或向导的能力，并且他们的能力会与魔法相结合。他的老师古一则用极其古老的方式训练斯蒂芬的向导能力，那流传于所有古老的文明：古中国，古印度，古埃及，古巴比伦，一直追溯至最古老的城邦与神庙。斯蒂芬仿佛变回一名新生幼童，第一次睁开眼睛，看到世界：他既是法师，也是向导，古一指导他建立他自己的“曼陀罗”，让他将感知到的纷繁情绪全部收归于内，斯蒂芬更喜欢称之为“精神图景”。随后，他会与卡玛泰姬其他的哨兵和向导合作练习，在实践中得出最适合自己的战斗方式。

而托尼·史塔克是斯蒂芬成为向导后，遇到的第一个非法师哨兵，他们的第一面可不算愉快，斯蒂芬一度相信所有非法师的哨兵们都傲慢无礼，但斯蒂芬没有忽略托尼情绪的焦躁不安。在时间重置后，他们有过一次长谈，之后大约成了朋友。

——与其他人不同，斯蒂芬记得所有事，所有过去发生与可能发生的事情。他站在此处，看到过去的阴影将蔓延至未来，终在某一天试图吞噬他们。而在那一天来临之前，斯蒂芬会做好准备。

 

*

托尼走出联合国总部的大厦时感到微微眩晕和反胃，但仍配合支在他面前的镜头微笑，这一刻不能推开媒体。娜塔莎看出他的状态有异，走到他身边支持他，与媒体对答如流。托尼微笑着，支持，辱骂，询问，话筒，闪光灯，不同的人脸在他面前快速转换。直到进入车内、关上车门后，他才稍微放松，闭上了眼睛，外界的声音响亮到在他耳中留下嗡鸣，他从车后座摸索出一支装有向导素的盒子。哈皮已经发动轿车驶离人群，娜塔莎轻声问，“需要帮忙吗？”

托尼将盒子向娜塔莎一推，没有睁开眼睛，解开袖扣，拉起袖子。他要尽可能避开外界刺激。

“你知道，向导素使用过量的解决方法很简单。”娜塔莎轻声说，发动机可靠地轰鸣着，一下锐痛，托尼皱起了眉，他耳中的鸣响慢慢消失了，“可后果却很严重。”

“你要向我推荐向导吗？”

向导素慢慢起了作用，托尼长出一口气，放下袖子，睁开了眼睛。娜塔莎正看着他，若有所思，“难道你会信任神盾的普通向导吗？不过，我的确有个推荐人选，而且我相信你也想到了。”

托尼岔开话题，“让我再想想。”他转头看向窗外，地上满是废弃的标语和传单，支持和反对废除法案的宣传被遗弃在一处，超级英雄既被仰慕又被唾弃，环卫正在清理游行留下的垃圾。“你看，我们终于成功废除了法案。”

“是啊。”娜塔莎感叹，“但这一切没有结束。”

托尼冷哼，向导素平稳了他的感官，使他的大脑继续正常运转，“只要我们活着，麻烦就永远不会结束。超级英雄为麻烦而生，不是吗？”

“我知道我不是与你讨论信任危机的最佳人选。”娜塔莎观察着托尼的神色，“但向导素使用过量对你而言已经是个大麻烦了，你不是我第一个见到的向导素使用过量的哨兵，”她在托尼试图打断时坚定地说了下去，“有时候情报机构可以极其冷酷，无论是苏联人还是美国人。我记不得那些哨兵的脸了。”她将视线移向车外，这里已经没有标语了，车驶过了一位正在街头演奏的小提琴手；但托尼确信娜塔莎与他所看的完全不同。她继续用一种陷入回忆的方式发声，“但他们最后的状态是一致的，那不算死亡，也没有精神失常，就像……失去了灵魂，只能躺着，仍有呼吸，大脑缓慢死亡。他们已经迷失得太深，就连向导也无法拉回他们了。”她转回头，对托尼一笑，“你不会喜欢的。”

托尼握拢手指。“我在庆祝宴会上邀请了奇异博士。结束前我会与他私下谈谈的。”

 

*

斯特兰奇是唯一的人选。

托尼·史塔克刚认识斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇时，为了缓解焦虑，他的大脑下意识地高速运转，例如，这是个收拾得干净整洁的嬉皮士（但他还是嬉皮士）；是个自称医生的法师，也许会有中产阶级请他在儿童生日聚会上变魔术；奇装异服爱好者；自诩地球的保护者但之前他们在哪？他为着不可避免的战争而焦虑，焦虑引燃愤怒，但他没有质疑魔法的存在：斯特兰奇，这个向导，与他之前遇到的所有向导都不同。通常哨兵感知中的向导，像一团闪烁的、温暖的光，当哨兵的视觉（或嗅觉、听觉，很少会有触觉，非结合的哨兵和向导很少触碰对方）经过向导，他们会感到心灵上的温暖。

而斯特兰奇绚烂得如同宇宙大爆炸；那感觉如此不同，即使托尼只用感官扫过斯特兰奇，都能感受到他的能量，使人精神振奋。这甚至令托尼更加愤怒：那么他知道托尼穿越虫洞看到了什么吗？能碾平一百个地球的齐塔瑞大军正挤在通向地球的高速路口。这才是托尼PTSD的根源。地球在毁灭边缘时，这个斯特兰奇又在哪里？

但这愤怒很快被战斗击散了，泰坦星上他和斯特兰奇是唯二可靠的两个人，更严谨地说，生物（彼得也很可靠，只是他还年轻）。不过在欣赏发展成友谊之前，灭霸就打了响指，就像同时打灭了某种可能。之后的每一天托尼都很难不去回忆当时的细节，去想斯特兰奇当时的每一句话，每一个选择，想知道里面是否还藏着他未能解读的暗示。如今尘埃落定，他们长谈过一次，托尼说：“你明明说不会交出时间宝石的。”

斯特兰奇打开阿戈摩托之眼，时间宝石在其中发出荧荧绿光，“那是出于必须的原因，”他皱起了眉，“即使我不记得了，可我相信这值得。”

托尼咽下反驳或苦笑，总之一切已经结束，毕竟斯特兰奇才是当时看破终局的人，质疑并不合适。托尼靠在沙发上，伸长了腿，抽离对话并放松下来，圣所内似乎有种魔法力场削弱了他的感官，他仰头看着天花板，上面似乎绘着曼陀罗，而他竟然无法看清，在钝化的感官带来的朦胧之中，睡意降临了。他在那长沙发上躺了一夜，醒来后斯特兰奇说是魔浮斗篷为他拉的毯子。

那是托尼战后的第一个好觉。

 

 

 

 

*  
等斯蒂芬进入复仇者基地时，人们已经开始陆续离开了。他去吧台拿了杯姜汁汽水，看到托尼正在与罗曼诺夫特工谈话，便走过去，他注意到哨兵感知到了他的接近，调整了情绪，可能也调整了话题。  
“斯特兰奇医生。”罗曼诺夫特工——黑寡妇——先向他打招呼，“我们正在猜测也许你今晚不会出现了呢。”  
“出了点意外。”斯蒂芬轻声说，察觉到托尼的情绪不对，分出一丝精神力抚慰哨兵，“卡玛泰姬有哨兵突然五感紊乱，而她的搭档向导帮不上忙，我花了点时间才让她的状态平稳下来。”这件事另有蹊跷，但非法师共感者的世界与法师的相差甚远，斯蒂芬也没有办法与他们讨论这件事。  
托尼的情绪中，犹豫正上下起伏，“……你经常帮忙给哨兵梳理五感吗？”  
情绪有极强的感染性，斯蒂芬尚未注意到托尼的情绪对他的影响有多强，直到托尼又问了一次，他才回过神，“是的。”斯蒂芬说，“自从我的搭档哨兵离开后，我就负责帮助所有卡玛泰姬的哨兵了。”想起莫度，斯蒂芬皱了皱眉，他不知道这位同门现在何方，但从斯蒂芬得到的零散消息来看，莫度显然走上了另一条路，为了他自己的理念宁愿与所有法师为敌。  
“恕我冒犯，你的哨兵为什么会离开？”托尼问，罗曼诺夫也好奇地看着斯蒂芬。  
斯蒂芬感觉到托尼的犹豫转为了疑问和放松，他大概猜到了托尼想向他寻求帮助。“哦，不，那不是我的哨兵。在卡玛泰姬，法师中的哨兵和向导会结成搭档，这种合作有助于我们更好地发挥自己的能力。我之前的搭档叫莫度，因为理念不合而离开了。”  
“理念不合真是件危险的事。”托尼自嘲，情绪落回到不安和犹豫。  
斯蒂芬也捕捉到了娜塔莎一闪而过的不适与歉疚。他暗自叹息，即使《索科维亚协议》已经被废除，但它所造成的伤痕和分裂仍未愈合。斯蒂芬环顾四周，雷神不在，银河护卫队不在，彼得也不在；蚁人和黄蜂女正情意绵绵地聊天；班纳博士正走进来，看起来刚去外面透风；幻视和红女巫正向外走，揽着对方；冬兵和猎鹰在和瓦坎达一行人聊天。这时罗曼诺夫说，“我得离开一会，弗瑞让我和克林顿去找他。”  
“间谍头子又要发任务了？”托尼笑着问。  
罗曼诺夫拿过托尼手里的空酒杯——斯蒂芬仔细看了看那个酒杯——放到高桌上的空托盘里，“应该是讨论我们今年的带薪年假。回见，托尼。玩得开心点，医生。”

罗曼诺夫走得足够远时，托尼才叹息道，“我永远不知道她的哪句话是真的，作为哨兵，我都无法用她的微表情证明她是否在说谎，或者另有目的。”  
“队伍不好带？”斯蒂芬问。他们都知道答案。  
托尼摇了摇头，斯蒂芬能感受到托尼心中的疲惫有多么沉重，他只不过是强撑着站在这里，还要撑起一切。“你是这里我少有能信任的人。”托尼说，“过一会到二楼我的实验室内和我聊聊，好吗？至少娜塔莎说对了一件事，我不能和她讨论信任危机，但可以和你说。”  
在托尼离开后，斯蒂芬去拿了些小食，坐在角落里，舒展开他的感知范围：那两对情侣——他甫一碰触到，就礼貌地避开了；猎鹰与冬兵的情绪里明显带着忧伤；大厅之外，罗曼诺夫和巴顿特工正与班纳博士在一起。对于斯蒂芬而言，班纳在他的感知领域中总是十分明显，班纳是两种截然不同的情绪强拧在一起的，包含了拼命压抑的愤怒与尽可能的平和。斯蒂芬一边将这些人标记在他的精神图景内，一边享用着晚餐，忙碌了一整个下午和晚上，他刚刚有时间坐下来吃点东西。  
而斯蒂芬的感知中突然传来一下剧烈的震动。

*  
据说数千年来，塔内的哨兵第一课从未变化：保护向导，保护部族，战斗至死。保护他人意味着更倾向于将危险带离他人，自我解决问题。所以当托尼注射向导素后感到眩晕时，他第一反应不是向医生求助，而是选择坐在沙发上，相信自己过一会就能缓过来。  
而他是被自己的精神体舔醒的。  
猫科动物的舌头上满是倒刺，舔人时倒伏着，不疼但感觉特殊，哨兵又五感超常，托尼经常被自己的精神体舔醒。睁开眼睛时，他却没想到斯蒂芬正坐在他旁边，几乎是在怒气冲冲地瞪着他，一旁幻视和布鲁斯则很担忧。托尼打量了一下，发现自己躺在实验室的沙发上，左边袖子被推了上去，露出一排注射向导素后留下的针孔。实验室的白色灯光直照着托尼的双眼，像刺进哨兵双眼的两把匕首。于是他收回了自己的精神体，又闭上了眼睛，顺便缓解反胃感。  
“我晕过去了，对吗？”  
“难道没有人提醒过你向导素注射过量会发生什么吗？”斯蒂芬听起来比看起来更愤怒，“你的医生呢？为你的向导素处方签字的医生呢？难道没有警告过你吗？”  
“当这个世界死了一半人的时候，没有人有闲心关注这些问题。”托尼说。  
“我差点变成浩克了，托尼。”布鲁斯说，“特别是看到你盒子里一排用空的针管之后。”  
幻视接过话题，“现在你使用的向导素只能达到之前20.3%的作用，而你每注射5ml的向导素，其效果就会减少原有效果的2%，你现在每天注射10ml，在不考虑加量使用的情况下——”  
“这个月内向导素一定会对我失效。谢谢说明，哦你忘记说神游可能性同时大幅增加了。”托尼喃喃，“等等，”他坐起来，“ 除了哨兵和向导，你们两个是怎么知道我晕倒了？还是所有人都知道了？”  
“旺达告诉我的。”幻视说。  
“医生带我过来的。”布鲁斯说，“但你的健康才是我们现在关注的首要问题——”  
“考虑到班纳博士也有一个医学博士学位，他可能会更清楚你的身体状况。”斯蒂芬说，“我把你从神游中拉了回来。”  
托尼站起来，拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，他还有些站不稳。“谢了，我的老朋友，但我的健康从来都不是首要问题。也谢谢你，幻视，待会帮我谢谢旺达。医生，我们现在能谈谈吗？”  
斯蒂芬点头，“我们的确得谈一谈。”他的声音紧绷着。

 

  
*  
斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生，在自己的行医生涯中，见过许多不愿遵循医嘱的病人。考虑到他在医学界的身份地位，他的病人多数都病情棘手，不遵循医嘱的人最后八成会不幸死亡，幸运的是他们都成为了反面案例。斯蒂芬原以为托尼至少会珍惜自己的生命——或者说，对生命还有些留恋；但是他现在知道自己错得离谱。托尼·史塔克明显将很多东西排在自己生命之上。斯蒂芬过去隐约听过些托尼·史塔克和佩珀·波茨分手的消息，现在他能猜到原因了。再没有比眼看着心爱的人求死更痛苦的事情了，尤其是托尼行为的基础建立在对心爱的人的绝对信任之上，没有至深的信任，他是不会抛下波茨而牺牲自己的；而其实这对波茨女士而言，太残忍了。  
但这与斯蒂芬无关，他是因为托尼不按医嘱使用向导素而生气。托尼明明可以不用滑落至这样危险的境地中的。  
“我知道你在生气。”托尼坐在沙发上，揉了揉眉心，发型凌乱，西装上全是褶皱，看起来很憔悴，“你的呼吸、心跳、瞳孔变化，告诉我你现在已经化身为正等着大骂病人的那种医生。”  
“但我不会。”斯蒂芬说，“我不是你的医生，没有这个权力。”他咽下自己的烦躁，“作为你的朋友，我只能对你提出建议和伸出援手，但我不能强制你去做任何事。”  
“如果我给你这个权力呢？”托尼问，他抓了抓头发，让发型没那么糟，“如果我需要你的帮助呢？”  
斯蒂芬感到托尼已经下了决心，“那么，信任我。”  
托尼坐直了。  
不止是动作的改变，托尼在这一刻打开了他所有的哨兵能力，他的精神体——一只美洲豹，浮现在托尼脚边，警惕地追随着斯蒂芬肢体的每一处微小变化。现在的托尼在斯蒂芬的精神图景里犹如一把出鞘利剑，蓄势待发，骄傲，自信，强大。  
“这是我。”托尼声音虽轻，但充满力量，“这才是我。但从21岁起，我就必须伪装自己，收起爪牙。我表现得自大，轻浮，易被操控，因为我身处于险境之中。你也是聪明人，斯蒂芬，不可能猜不到我们的政府在做什么，史塔克工业的军工产业是我们的资本主义殖民体系中的一环——而当我年轻的时候，它又是家族产业，我罔顾内心真实的想法，继续维护着这个罪恶链条。”此时他话中已带苦涩，“直到我亲眼见到我做了什么。”  
“关掉军工部门，股价下跌并不是最可怕的——最可怕的是我几乎不能从这个链条中安然抽身。我的父亲曾是这链条中的重要一环，无论原因是他的个人野心或是爱国情怀。政府默认我们知道太多，我知道太多，他们更希望我死掉。”  
斯蒂芬长叹一声。他曾是医生时就洞察了这件事，可当时这与他无关；后来成为法师，自由穿行于时间长河之中，发现这种事情屡见不鲜，他不必改变，也不必阻止，因为一切终将消亡。但托尼·史塔克活在当下，“可你有一项技术，也是你研发的最强大的武器。”  
“钢铁侠战甲。”托尼说，“我知道政府和军方有多想要这套东西。我为罗迪设计那套战甲99%是因为友谊，但坦诚地说……确实有1%向军方示好的成分。”  
“另一个契机是复仇者联盟，确实比起知道外星人对地球虎视眈眈，我可能更情愿只和地球人类勾心斗角……但媒体宣传同样是体系中的重要一环，超级英雄是一个多么好的宣传题材啊。所以超级英雄做了什么并不重要，重要的是，媒体如何控制舆论。这些年复仇者联盟的评价为什么会这么两极分化？感谢媒体，感谢我们的政府。我理解人们为什么恨我，我很赞同他们……但是没必要恨其他人。”  
“你已经没有办法摆脱这一切了。”斯蒂芬说。  
“我已经没有办法摆脱这一切了。”托尼重复，“所以我怎么能相信其他人？任何一个向导都可能是政府派来控制我的特工。而其他超级英雄？我们是团队，一个充满矛盾、指责、互相不信任的团队。旺达和朗？他们是向导，可并不信任我，在这件事上我也不能信任他们。向导素有诸多弊端，但我很长一段时间内没有其他选择。”  
“那么你能信任我吗？”斯蒂芬说，向托尼伸出手，当然他已经知道托尼的答案了。他也早就知道自己的答案。  
托尼握住他的手，“我总能信任你。”  
美洲豹发出低声嘶吼。

*  
哨兵和向导通常不会碰触对方。碰触不会带来太多实质影响，更多像某种社交规范：古代时哨兵和向导在公共场合碰触彼此被认为有伤风化。考虑到古希腊时期不鼓励男人爱自己的妻子，这种社交规范甚至不值一提。但塔的沿袭使这种古老的社交规范得以保留，于是哨兵和向导习惯性地保持界限。可有时候他们又必须触碰对方：在为对方建立边界的时候。  
哨兵们并非一定会找向导做终身的伴侣；向导们也是如此。比起永远绑定、不可打破的结合，哨兵和向导更倾向于在适当的时候帮助对方。卡玛泰姬保持着古老的搭档模式，哨兵和向导一对一组成搭档，互相帮助训练，得以在战斗中发挥自己最强的实力：向导掌控着哨兵的五感，将其调试为最佳状态；哨兵为向导的感知保驾护航。现代军队和警局中更倾向于组成以向导为中心的小队：通常是一到两名向导带领数名哨兵，这种队伍灵活性更高。对于其他人，社会工作者也不乏可以提供帮助的哨兵和向导，为苦于感官失调的哨兵调理感官，建立边界阻拦外界过多的信息；为情绪过载的向导疏导情绪，建立边界阻拦外界过多的情感。“边界”就像是精神围墙，而这围墙的建立需要哨兵和向导碰触对方，例如握手。  
托尼于是掉入了兔子洞。他之前可没请向导帮过忙，也没能预测到法师的精神世界有多么独特。在充满镜面棱柱的空间内托尼无穷尽地向下坠落，多面棱镜每一面都折射出一个他，千万张面孔，千万种情绪，千万个声音窃窃私语；忽然一折他开始横着飞，棱镜随即破碎为万千光尘，他又极大又极小，又是恒星又是量子，向着一团蠕动的黑暗冲去——可那光尘形成了一群蝴蝶，护佑在托尼周围，共在这黑暗中飞速旋转。  
托尼停下时，一双手拉起了他。  
“抱歉。”斯蒂芬说，“我把我的精神图景藏得有点深。”  
“精神图景是什么？”托尼问，“呃我好晕，能让我坐下吗？”  
斯蒂芬一指，有着曼陀罗的地面上就生出两把椅子。托尼坐下来，看这空间无限辽远，像是一间大厅却不见墙壁，天花板也极高。  
“精神图景是哨兵与向导在古时必须接受的一种技巧训练，外界已经失传，但卡玛泰姬保留了它。”斯蒂芬的话语甚至有回音，“每个人的精神图景都独一无二。这是一个绝对安全的空间。在这里，我们整理信息，保存记忆，在周围建立边界以捍卫我们的精神。我之后会教给你这种技巧。”  
“啊，那这里也会出现我们的精神体吗？”托尼问，“老天，我不希望自己的精神图景是什么热带雨林。”  
“通常精神图景会象征最真实的自我。”斯蒂芬说，“不过法师们的精神图景总会比较奇异。”  
他伸出手，一只蓝色蝴蝶落在斯蒂芬的手指上，“这是我的精神体，一群由法术凝成的蝴蝶。”  
蝴蝶飘飘飞起，落在托尼的左肩，他感到一股暖流涌入内心。“非常奇异。”托尼夸道，让蝴蝶停在自己手指上。  
托尼自己的精神体无声息的出现了。出于礼貌，美洲豹在斯蒂芬面前低下了头，斯蒂芬摸了摸它的脖子。哨兵和向导触碰彼此并不算什么，但触碰精神体则是一种很亲密的行为。他们用这种古老的方式展示了对彼此的信任。  
“精神图景会有利于你梳理自己的五感，而且我突然想起来，你也可以帮助我重建边界。”  
美洲豹开始探索周围。托尼问，“你需要我的帮助？”  
“我现在的边界，是我之前的搭档帮助我建立的。”斯蒂芬手指虚画了一个圈，“问题在于，他离开了，而我预知到他为了捍卫自己的道，会对法师们出手。但现在你可以帮我重建边界，消除他对我精神图景的影响。”  
“那我们什么时候开始？”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

*  
建立边界的过程没办法用语言描述。这一切原本就是抽象的、仅仅存在于意识、感知和精神之中，但微末改变就能对肉体甚至世界造成极大影响。眨眼间斯蒂芬就离开了他的精神图景，而托尼仍然坐在真实世界的那张沙发上，撑着下巴，若有所思。  
“现在感官不再折磨我了。”他说，“刚才这里的灯光几乎杀了我。”托尼举起右手，在自己眼前伸曲手指，“之前连一华氏度的温度变化都能让我感到头晕或疼痛……”  
“你的确应该更早点来找我的。”斯蒂芬说，他以尽力一种向导对待哨兵的方式看着托尼——带着一种温和的、友善的、广义的爱，忽视空气中浮现的暧昧。刚刚他不仅为托尼建立了边界，还花了心思去梳理托尼失控的五感。连楼下他人移动时鞋底与地面的摩擦声都会在托尼的精神中投下痛苦，斯蒂芬不知道托尼这一年半是如何度过的。  
托尼大概猜出了斯蒂芬的想法，他舔了舔嘴唇，笑着说，“现在还不算太迟。不过最近我们是不是需要每天都见面？”  
“这一周，是的，我会每天都过来帮你梳理五感。而且我建议你这周不要使用战甲——战甲能放大你的感知，对吗？”  
托尼不情愿地承认了，“视觉和听觉。我倒是真的很喜欢在万米高空上也能看清、听清一切的感觉。”  
“滥用感官是有代价的。”斯蒂芬提醒，“你这周内需要……活得像个普通人，限制使用你的感官，饮食必须清淡，远离烟酒。”  
“向导的世界是什么样的？”托尼突然问。  
斯蒂芬沉默了片刻，“……在我刚觉醒的时候，是我的老师帮我屏蔽了外界的情感。当时对我而言，能感知的情感越多，就越像我精神上的累赘，很恼人，喜悦和悲伤都会打断我自己的思绪。现在我则无需再顾虑这些，可以自由收放我的感知范围，在我不想感受时就关掉电台，就像呼吸一样自然。更多时候，我用向导能力帮助他人，这让我感觉自己还是个医生。”  
“至少你现在是我的医生了。”托尼说，站了起来，“我会把星期五的部分权限开放给你，你可以自由查看我的身体报告记录。今天真是漫长的一天啊，医生。”  
斯蒂芬赞同。他的视线不自觉地追随着托尼，托尼的行为和情感会牵动斯蒂芬。这是种全新的感受——从未有哨兵能对他产生这么强的影响。就算之前和莫度搭档，他也没有这种冥冥间与哨兵精神相连的感觉。  
“我也应该回去休息了。”斯蒂芬想，这也许是因为今天发生了太多事情，自己也很疲惫了。  
托尼对斯蒂芬点点头，眼神中充满关切，斯蒂芬却抓到一丝藏在深处的烦躁，“明天我还得请你帮一个忙。”

*  
“斯特兰奇医生，我并不是针对你，毕竟我们根本不熟悉。”旺达说，“但这是史塔克的建议，对吗？”  
斯蒂芬没法确切感知到旺达的情感，他们都是向导，甚至旺达也算是法师，即使使用力量的方式不太相同。托尼对旺达的看法是一个手握核武器还情绪不稳定的青春期少女——旺达当然成年了，但是她的人生中充满创伤，这让她始终被不稳定的性格和痛苦环绕着。与幻视的恋情使旺达好了很多，因为幻视的心性接近孩童，这能治愈旺达，使她平静下来。  
不过旺达始终不喜欢托尼，更何况托尼还不赞同她和幻视的关系。  
“这是托尼的建议，我也知道你不喜欢他。”这类沟通的第一要点，诚实。“但无论他和你是怎样想的，我和你其实有很多共同点。你也是一个向导，一个能力强大的法师，我也是，即使我们使用力量的方式不太相同。一方面，你的力量并不稳定，你也被此所困，而我不会忽视需要帮助的人；另一方面，法师这边急缺人手，训练一个法师需要数年，而之前的袭击让我们失去了太多的同伴，地球需要魔法的保护。”  
旺达垂下眼睛，“现在我知道为什么幻视喜欢和你聊天了。你和史塔克的确不是一种人。”  
她没再说话了。斯蒂芬耐心地等待着。  
过了一会，旺达说，“那么我能学到什么呢？”

*  
“进展顺利，旺达答应了会学习控制力量，她需要大量的训练。”  
这天稍后，斯蒂芬在静室内见到了托尼。这是一类专为哨兵设计的房间，六面都铺着独特的吸音材料，而墙壁后铺满了管道，水流经过时，白噪音可以消除外界的影响；一个光线极其微弱的触摸灯嵌在墙壁上，轻轻一碰就能关掉；还有一张床，所有床品皆由特殊材料制成，可以最大限度减少布料与皮肤的摩擦。这是现代版的静室，卡玛泰姬还有三间使用了数百年的静室，而过去只有塔内才会设置静室。所有的设计都是为了尽可能地减少感官信息，这正是五感超于常人的哨兵所需要的。有时候，为了隐私，哨兵和向导的结合也会选择在静室里进行。  
斯蒂芬建议托尼每天在静室内至少休息一小时。干扰托尼的不止是他的感官，还有外界带来的压力。至少在这里，托尼可以真正地休息。  
“一个好消息。”托尼躺在床上，声音很轻，像是梦呓，“我已经很久没听过这么多好消息了。”  
没有椅子，斯蒂芬干脆盘腿坐在半空中，“你值得一个休假。”  
“除非你答应和我一起去。”  
斯蒂芬愣住了，随后托尼低低的笑声在黑暗中漫延开，“这是个玩笑，医生……我有个休假的计划，希望能顺理执行。”  
这让斯蒂芬有微妙的失落感，他动了动手指，擦出一只蝴蝶，让它飞向托尼。蝴蝶曼妙的蓝光中，斯蒂芬看到托尼正全神贯注地看着自己，目光温柔，而哨兵身上传来的平和，浪潮般一波一波冲刷着斯蒂芬。  
蝴蝶落在托尼的耳侧，然后消散了。房间内重归黑暗。

*  
托尼在第二天早上七点多醒来。他在床上躺了几分钟，意识到这是一年半来他睡的第一个好觉。感官没有在睡梦中失控，没有噩梦，没有半夜惊醒，也没有整晚失眠。于是托尼精神抖擞地跳下床，赤脚站在床边思考了三秒钟后，给佩珀拨了电话。对面立刻接通了。  
“早上好，佩珀，你在晨跑吗？”  
“是的，建议你也恢复晨跑的习惯。这对你的身体有好处。”佩珀稍有气喘。  
“我会的。哦我只是想告诉你斯特兰奇医生帮我调理了感官，下周开始我可以继续参加董事会了。”托尼说。前段时间他有意减少了自己的任务量，全身心专注于废除协议这件事上。  
对面沉默了一会，“你还好吗？”佩珀问。  
托尼握着手机，踌躇片刻，最后决定实话实说。在佩珀面前掩饰没有意义。“会好起来的。”  
他对当下永远失望，同时永远期望未来。人们对他的评价总是不切实际，那是因为托尼·史塔克不是一个活在当下的人，他活在未来。“当下”的脚步太慢了，追不上他。他没办法活在当下。他是那个将一切设想化作真实的人。他引领着时代。  
而托尼又能怎么做呢？除了尽量宽容地忍受当下正发生的一切，和对未来抱有希望以外？如何处理他正经受的愤怒和焦虑？  
幸好一场好梦能令人神清气爽。托尼挂断电话后，这些天来首次处理非紧急的公司事物。星期五为他调节窗户透光率，托尼喝了一口法师特配花草茶——味道神奇，让托尼无尽怀念他的咖啡——初夏朝阳刚好高过森林。他闭上眼睛，展开了感官。

即使斯蒂芬，作为他的医生，要求他活得像个普通人，但托尼知道人生的小小乐趣正是在于打破常规。展开听觉五分钟，感受一下森林，没什么坏处。大自然能安抚神经。托尼从最近的湖开始。沉静，安详，水中的规则与空气中的不同。他享受了一会湖底泥沙被暗流扰动的微弱声音。大概类似于将微风吹过草地时的声音降调之后，加入大量白噪音。这种声音能有效洗掉杂念。托尼的听觉离开湖底时，他已经能极为平静地走入森林，全神贯注，用声音勾勒出森林中所发生的一切：十数种鸟类从树梢到地面，它们的声音最为高昂。森林边缘只有些小动物，野兔，松鼠，哦，这有只赤狐，白天并不多见……它尖锐的爪子掠过干枯的落叶时的声音极易辨认。还有昆虫，向深处挖掘时就不可能忽视它们在森林中发出的轰鸣声。风经过时，整座森林低声肃穆合唱……  
一阵突发的头疼打断了托尼。他立刻收回了所有感官。靠，他走太远了，希望医生不要发现。

托尼花了点时间平复自己的感官，然后开始查看公司事务。他快速扫过所有报表，一切正常，星期五也没有分析出任何问题。托尼特意了一下技术部和研发部的内部报告，其中一条信息引起了他的注意。首席信息安全官（CISO）报告了两次高危网络攻击，分别是上周二和上周六。在同一周内这样频繁，可能是有人手痒，想要挑战托尼为史塔克工业网络建构的铜墙铁壁。（神盾再也没能成功潜入过托尼的网络防御，毕竟纽约一战后，托尼疯狂升级的东西可不止有战甲。）  
他仔细查看了技术部的日志，让星期五开始分析数据，两小时后联系了住在加州的CISO菲尼克斯。四年前菲尼克斯从谷歌跳槽到史塔克工业，希腊移民（但她说她并没有出生在希腊，只是在希腊长大，而托尼作为一个美国人很难分辨出不同国家的欧洲人），除了技术外很少关注其他事情，但执行力极强，履历也漂亮。托尼很欣赏她，那时候他失去了贾维斯，于是和佩珀一起拍板，让菲尼克斯成为史塔克工业的新任CISO。  
“我在留意这件事情，有新信息时通知你。”对方说，“估计是个小鬼，刚踏上挑战各个国家和企业的防火墙的旅途。要是这样的话，我就直接给对方发邀请函了。”  
“可以关注一下维基解密，看最近会不会有新消息放出来——如果这个人真的实力够强。不过政府防火墙漏洞一向很多。”托尼想起自己当年干过的事情，“我也在分析和追踪这两次攻击，有消息也会通知你。”  
在托尼关闭军工部门后，经过数年的努力（主要归功于佩珀），史塔克工业已经成功转型为科技公司，业绩十分抢眼。托尼自己在电视采访中这样描述：“我有许多比关注公司股价更重要的事情要做。不过，我为什么要关注史塔克工业的股票？反正它一直在涨。”  
结束通话后，托尼抻了个懒腰，是时候联系他的医生了。


End file.
